


I Don’t Do Greasy…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Ethan, Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: Justin gives Ethan a chance to measure up to Brian…





	I Don’t Do Greasy…

Title: I Don’t Do Greasy…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 478  
Rating: Drama, Humor…  
Warnings: Anti-Ethan…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Justin gives Ethan a chance to measure up to Brian… 

**I Don’t Do Greasy…**

“How many times do I have to tell you? It was a one-time thing!” 

“Justin, wait! Don’t blow me off. Please, just give me a chance.”

“I told you, Brian and I have an open relationship. It was just sex.”

“No. No, I know it was more. We made a connection. You told me your boyfriend didn’t even celebrate your birthday!”

“The key word there is _boyfriend_ … Which you are not!”

“Please let me take you on a date. I’ll show you how much better you’ll be with me.”

Justin rolls his eyes, “A _date_?”

“Please…”

“Okay, fine!”

Justin writes his address on the back of a slip from his order book, and hands it to Ethan.

“Nine o’clock, and don’t be late!”

He figures he’ll still have time to hit Babylon, once they finish.

~~~

Brian and Justin are making out on the bed, when they’re pulled from their passion, upon hearing the pounding at the door.

“Oh, Sunshine… Your _date_ is here.”

Justin jumps up and pulls on his clothes. “How do I look?”

“Like a horny twink who didn’t reach fruition.”

“Brian…”

“You asked!”

Justin smooths down his wayward hair, and pulls the heavy loft door open.

Ethan looks around curiously, surprised by the designer furnishing and the huge space. He thought the place looked like a dump from the outside. Well, not as much a dump as the one he lives in, but still…

“Did you forget? You look like you just got out of bed.”

“Aaaah… No.”

“He got bored waiting. So I entertained him…”

“Brian…”

“Who’s he?”

“I told you. I have a boyfriend.”

Brian looks Ethan up and down, unimpressed. No need to worry about Justin running off with this bum.

Ethan pulls Justin to the side. “What’s going on? I thought we were going out.”

“I thought we’d stay in.”

Brian approaches Ethan and says, “You’d need to take a shower first. I don’t do greasy. I may do sweaty, or spunky, but never greasy!”

Ethan looks insulted. “You’re staying?”

“Where else would I be? It’s my place.”

“Justin?”

“Ethan. You want to be my boyfriend. So I thought you should see what you’re up against.”

Brian points towards the bathroom. “Now hurry along and wash the Brylcreem out of your hair, or you won’t be up against anyone. Besides, I don’t want you soiling my designer sheets.” 

“Justin? What’s going on?”

“It’s Thursday. It’s date night. Brian and I always kick off the weekend by sharing a trick on Thursdays.”

“Why would you ever think I’d be involved in a ménage à trois?”

Brian snarks, “You’re here, aren’t you?”

“Justin, you have indiscriminate sex with strangers?”

“I did with you! Didn’t I?”

Ethan’s looks shocked and embarrassed, as he runs out the door.

“Well, that’s the last we’ll see of him…”

“Yeah, but now we need a backup plan!”

The End…


End file.
